


Reference Research

by snalemail



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Character Study, Ficlet, First Meetings, Mentorship, Seteth and Flayn Spoilers, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/snalemail
Summary: After an awkward encounter with a stranger in the library, Bernadetta meets Indie.





	1. Chapter 1

Bernadetta locked eyes with a stranger that entered the empty library. She had been quietly drawing her next round of illustrations for Seteth’s upcoming collection of children fables. At this hour, the library offered her a quiet, unattended place to work, but she had never seen this man before.

They both quickly corrected their gazes back to their own work. The man found a table on the other side of the room. Bernadetta was relieved but curious. Normally, she would find herself slightly panicked around a stranger, but this man felt familiar. 

He resembled Seteth, to begin with. The green hair was unmistakable and even a few of his young facial features. Was his shoulders broader, too? Bernadetta continued to steal glances at him until he moved again. Toward her. 

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_, she chanted in her head as if it were a spell to ward off interaction.__

_ _“Excuse me. Uhm, I believe this is yours,” the man avoided eye contact as he handed her a sheet of paper. It was a reference photo for Saint Cichol and Indech. She must have dropped it when she was looking through books earlier. _ _

_ _“O-oh thank you,” Bernadetta nervously took the paper and placed it over her work. The man saw but words escaped him. _ _

_ _“Do...uhm...you like the library?” _ _

_What kind of a question is that!? Jeez, Bernie you’re really nailing this small-talk_, she consoled herself silently. _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes. Rather embarrassing, but I come here to hide,” he offered an apologetic smile. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her eyes grew wide. “I thought I was alone in thinking that exact thing.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They looked at each other, cautious as to whatever may happen next. This was uncharted territory._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m Indie,” he grinned. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m Bernadetta,” she chimed. “Uhm, if you want, you can join me here. But please don’t think I’m forcing you! Only if you want! You did come here for quiet, and I’m not exactly being quiet am I?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“On the contrary. We share similar souls.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That was one way of putting it. She saw him turn his gaze to the library entrance and speak, “Hello, Seteth.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Huh? You know him?” Bernadetta turned in her chair to find Seteth walking into the room._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Indeed,” Seteth answered first. The two men looked at each other for a moment before embracing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It is good to see you again,” Indie replied. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Likewise,” Seteth smiled._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bernadetta watched the two and finally spoke, “Wait, how do you two know each other? You practically look like brothers!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Indie turned to Seteth, passing off the duty to him. He paused and thought for a moment before answering._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes, one might say he is like a brother to me. We are rather close,” he nodded to Indie before addressing Bernadetta again, “I see you are diligently working on the next illustrations?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes! I was working on Saint Indech’s likeness. Your friend actually found one of my reference pictures and returned it to me,” she giggled._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Really now?” Seteth tried to hide his utter delight. “Indie, perhaps you should help Bernadetta in her endeavours? You are quite knowledgeable of Saint Indech and his works.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The other man turned red and looked down at his feet, “I would hate to bore you with such old histories.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, not at all!” Bernadetta stood from her chair in excitement. “That would help me a lot, actually. It’s one thing to look at his statue and read from books, but to hear it from a scholar would be helpful!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“If you insist,” Indie let himself smile._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Seteth clapped his hands together, “Wonderful! I’ll see to it you two meet tomorrow morning.”_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Day broke over the training grounds. Bernadetta poked her head in to ensure no one else was using it. After being satisfied with the lack of people, she brought in her bow and arrows. A quick training session before meeting Indie that morning would maybe shake some of her nerves. 

She drew the bowstring back as she inhaled. Looking at the target, she exhaled and let the arrow fly to its center. A bulls-eyes first try? It made her want to squeal in excitement, but it made her want to do more. 

Looking around at the other targets, she unloaded a flurry of arrows. One to her side, the other to the rear, and another further away. She practiced her footwork and positioning as she focused on her breath after drawing each arrow.

Surveying her work, she had landed hits on each target. Training really paid off over the past few months. On the rare occasion, she felt proud. She quietly thanked the Goddess as she turned to find Indie standing at the doorway.

“Y-YOU!” She drew her bow at him. 

“Hello, Bernadetta,” he stared at the arrow pointing at him, “I should have announced my presence.” 

She tried to catch her breath as she relaxed her shoulders and bow, “Y-yes, you...sh-should have. You scared me!” 

“Please, have my sincerest apologies,” he bowed deeply. “I was only afraid I would disturb you, yet I just caused that to happen.” 

“No, it’s OK! I’m a bit jumpy,” Berandetta allowed herself a laugh. She wanted to make him feel more at ease. And, it did. He rose and smiled. 

“I was taken by your archery,” he pointed at the bow in her hand. “You are skilled.” 

“You think so? Wow...that is so nice! Thank you so much! A little training with my Crest could be so beneficial.”

“What might your Crest be?”

“Oh! It’s only a minor one...but it’s Saint Indech’s.” 

His mouth fell open. He quickly corrected himself and crossed his arms over his chest, “Yes. Of course, Indech.” 

She watched him try to hide his flustered cheeks, “Do you...also have his Crest?”

“I do,” he avoided eye contact. “I favor the bow, as well.” 

They stood in silence. How is it possible they favored each other so much? Bernadetta tried not to shiver in the uncanniness of it all and tried to change the subject.

“Well, speaking of Saint Indech,” she forced out a breathy laugh, “How about you help me understand what kind of person he was like? Let me put my things away, and we can walk to the cathedral.”

He nodded in agreement and waited for her to join. The cathedral was on the other side of the monastery, requiring a longer walk. But, Bernadetta thought to fill the time with her initial questions.

“So, um, how did you become interested in Saint Indech’s life?” 

The morning sun caught his eye. His emerald eyes shimmered as he began to speak, “Just that we had a lot in common. Much how I believe you and he share similarities, as well.”

“Really? I mean, from what I’ve read, he was so wise and dexterous. I can’t say I’m either of those things,” she smiled apologetically. 

“Perhaps not now,” Indie looked at her with those bright eyes, “But, you will one day. It took quite some time for him to develop those qualities. He was too afraid to ask for help when he needed it.”

“Now _that_ part does sound a lot like me,” she giggled. “I don’t know, I just feel like I’m bothering people when I ask for stuff like that. I would just rather help other people out, you know?”__

_ _“I do. Very much so,” he laughed to himself._ _


	3. Chapter 3

There were no idle breaths or nervous glances. Bernadetta and Indie were taken in conversation with each other as they leisurely walked to the monastery’s cathedral. She would ask about the work of Saint Indech, and he would tell grand stories of the past. 

They didn’t just speak of Saint Indech. It was their own stories that made them uniquely, well, them. Bernadetta found solace in the way Indie spoke about his own anxieties toward meeting others. On the other hand, Indie related to how Bernadetta would steal herself away to her room when she felt overwhelmed. 

“Indie, I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I’ve never made a friend so...fast. Well, I mean, it’s totally fine you don’t feel the same way about a friendship! It’s just something I noticed.”

The other man laughed, “The feeling is mutual. Establishing friendships is not a strong suit of mine, so I am grateful for this one with you.” 

“You really mean that?” Her eyes lit up as they entered through the towering doors of the church. 

“Certainly. While it may be difficult for us to let our guard down initially, that only means the friendships we do make are everlasting.” 

“Oh, you have a point!” Berandetta’s voice soared and echoed as they walked past the rows of pews. “You know, the friends I’ve made here...I wouldn’t trade them for the world. It’s because of their kindness and courage that helps me want to grow every single day!”

She jogged ahead to the ornate altar and spun around to face Indie with the biggest grin, “And, I hope that maybe I can learn from you, too!”

“You…” Indie seemed dumbfounded. “You are extraordinary, Bernadetta. In no way do I feel qualified to be that of a mentor to you, but you actually believe I could be?” 

“Of course! You are so smart and wise, and you even said you’re an archer. I would be thankful for any time spent under your direction!” 

She watched Indie’s eyes shift around her face, as if he were looking to see if she were real. He stopped himself and smiled, “Humans never cease to amaze me...Yes, I would love to help you, Bernadetta.” 

“I promise I won’t let you down!” Bernadetta giggled and waved him over to the Saint statues, tucked away in a small corner room. “With your training, maybe I’ll be good as him!” 

The next events happened too quickly to process initially. 

Indie went pale. He held his hand over his mouth just as Flayn ran into the room and squealed, “Uncle Indie! You have never seen your statue befo-”

Seteth appeared in the room at the same time Flayn stopped talking, realizing Bernadetta was standing next to Indie.

He growled, “Flayn! You cannot just say those things aloud!” 

“Father, I am sorry, but I only saw him when I ran over!”

Bernadetta struggled to form words, “Wait...w-what are y-you all t-talking about? U-uncle Indie? F-father?”

Seteth sighed deeply and turned to look back outside the room to see if anyone was close. Flayn walked over and held Bernadetta’s shaking hands. Indie tried to compose himself.

The next few minutes would be a storm of information.


	4. Chapter 4

Seteth thought it wise to continue their conversation in his office. More people had begun to gather in the cathedral for prayer, and Bernadetta still felt dazed. 

She was thankful for Flayn keeping her steady, but no...Saint Cethlean was holding her hand. Her eyes grew wide as she looked ahead to see Seteth...Saint Cichol leading the way. And, to her left, she saw her mentor Indie...Saint Indech look worried as ever.

Surrounded by three Saints was enough to make her want to black out, but she made herself stay conscious. She had to convince herself this wasn’t a dream. 

The four finally arrived at Seteth’s office, and Flayn gently led Berandetta to a chair. 

“In no way were you to ever find out this information, so I must reiterate that discretion is paramount,” Seteth walked over to his desk and rubbed the temple of his head. 

“I-I understand,” Bernadetta took a deep breath and started, “I just want to get this straight. You all are three of the four Saints of the Church, but you all are also...related?”

“Indeed,” Flayn calmly spoke first. “Seteth is my father,” she then gestured to the other man, “And, Indech is my uncle.” 

“Making you two…”

Seteth and Indech spoke in unison, “Brothers.” 

“Wait, then what about Saint Macuil? Isn’t he-”

“Ah, also our brother, yes,” Seteth quickly added. 

Flayn could see Bernadetta’s face grow paler. She took her hands and smiled, “You see, we are all family. And while you may not be quite like us, you now share our secret. Which in a way, makes you a part of our family too!” 

Bernadetta finally lost it and cried out, “I only thought I gained a new friend, NOT AN ENTIRE FAMILY OF SAINTS!” 

Seteth perked up at the word “friend” and looked to Indech. He was consoling the flustered girl. Flayn whispered to her father, “I have never seen him like this.” 

“He has never taken on someone in this way. Let alone a human,” a smile grew on Seteth’s face. “He will make an excellent mentor.” 

Bernadetta was able to compose herself after a few deep breaths. “Can we...Can we just call it a day? My head just keeps feeling like it’s spinning.” 

“Indech, might you escort her back to the student quarters?” Seteth finally sat down in his chair and shuffled a few papers around. “I must tend to a few things.”

Flayn waved to Bernadetta and Indech as they left the office. The day had quickly turned to the late afternoon as the birds began to chirp their evening song. She kept her eyes to her feet as they walked in silence. A headache was pounding against her skull, making it difficult to concentrate. 

Indech kept his eyes forward, arms behind his back. She was walking next to the Saint she was only trying to illustrate yesterday. They finally arrived in front of her room after a silent walk back. 

“Thank you, Indi-” Bernadetta stopped herself. “Do you prefer your actual name?” 

“You may call me what you wish.”

She nodded and placed her hand on the door handle, “‘Indie’ sounds a lot like how some people call me ‘Bernie.’”

He tried it out, “...Indie and Bernie.” 

Hearing it from him made her relax. Everything really would be OK. Yes, she has to remember to keep the Saint part secret, but she and Indech. No...She and Indie. They would learn from each other, grow, and travel the world. 

Together, they would even become the folk heroes Seteth would write about in his children’s fables. Bernadetta would still illustrate for him, but he had a favorite of her works. 

It was landscape drawn at twilight with two people huddled close to a warm fire, laughing and carrying on as they worked on their bows. An entire lush meadow stretched before them with the promise of more adventure to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it just as much I enjoyed writing it. Maybe one day I will write more of these two because they hold such a significant place in my heart. Thank you, nonetheless xx


End file.
